


Noone Notices Your Brand New T-Shirt

by ClassicPlastic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FUCK, Gen, Human AU, I love him, alfred is a bad brother, but i mean, dosent he always?, estonia and canada are friends???, hes suffered so much, idk why, its so sad, little gay???, matthew has a crush on gilbert, my sweet maple syrurp bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicPlastic/pseuds/ClassicPlastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Matthew wants is to be noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noone Notices Your Brand New T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok guess who can't write happy things??? Me the answer is fucking me.

Monday, October 12th, 2015  
8:39 am  
Tick  
Tock  
Tick  
Tock  
Tick   
Tock  
Tick  
RIIIIINNNNNNG  
RIIIIINNNNNNG  
RIIIIINNNNNNG  
Matthew groaned and buried his head beneath the pillow, and attempted to will his alarm clock to shut up.  
Unfortunately, mind-controlled alarm clocks are not yet readily available to the public, so Matthew was forced to actually lift up his hand and manually turn off the alarm clock, the poor baby. Sliding his wire-rimmed glasses onto his face, he sat up and brushed a wayward blond curl from his face. A quick glance towards the earlier mentioned clock proved the time to be nearing 8:45, giving Matthew just about 7 minutes to wash, dress, and feed his dog. Oh, time; thou ist a cruel mistress.   
The bear cub sized ball of white fluff dancing in front of Matthews bedroom door seemed to agree.   
“Sorry, Kuma. I don’t have time today. I’ll see if I can get Eduard to let you out later.” Matthews Estonian friend was certainly well meaning, but it was really hit-or-miss on whether he would remember Matthews’s existence.

Monday, October 12th, 2015  
9:24 am  
Of course. Of course Matthews train had been late. It was late every other day; he didn’t know why he thought it was going to be different today. But maybe, just maybe, the Fates could cut him some slack, just for today. Nope. He usually got the shit covered end of the stick, but sometimes, it just felt like the universe was messing with him.   
One quick internal debate over taking the tunnel later-sure, the tunnel itself would be faster, but there was a red light at the crossing, and that would defiantly set him back a minute or two-Matthew was standing outside his office building, breathing slightly heavy from the sprint it’d taken to make up for the red light-yes, he’d decided on the tunnel, okay, shut up. Smoothing down his black blazer-a fruitless action, really, as Matthews flannel shirt was rather bulky, and insisted on bunching up at the elbow-wait, what?   
A quick glance down proved that, yes, Matthew really was wearing his pajama shirt underneath his blazer. Dammit.

 

Monday, October 12th, 2015  
10:08 am  
‘Look at me look at me look at me why won’t you look at me?’  
Ah, yes, the painful cycle of willing Hot Gilbert to actually look at him, blushing redder than a tomato when he does, then quietly going back to his work when Hot Gilbert inevitably turns out to be sharing a joke with Matthias, or throwing paper at Vash, or saying something to try and make Gillens day a little bit brighter, or really anything that didn’t involve paying Matthew any sort of attention.  
He was used to it by now.  
Ivan from marketing barely even flinched when Matthew ran into him on his way to the 6th floor, and Yao from sales didn’t make a sound when he greeted him in the break room. Even Lilli, the sweet intern-turned-receptionist failed to acknowledge the Canadian, and Lilli never forgot anyone.   
“Good morning!”  
Fuck.   
Oh, did I forget to mention that the HR department has a new head?   
Herkales, appointed in September, was nice enough. Everyone seemed to like him, and he usually stopped by sometime during the morning to greet his underlings. He knew everyone by name, of course, and yet always seemed to forget about Matthew.   
“How are you, Gillen? Katyausha, you look lovely. Sadiq, I need those reports by three. Keep up the good work, Vash.” And on and on he went, all around the floor, until he came to the cubical shared by Matthew and Hot Gilbert.   
“I see you’ve decided to wear pants today, Gilbert. The company thanks you.”   
And out the door he went. 

 

Monday, October 12th, 2015  
1:27 pm  
“Sorry, I don’t want to donate to like, the Pope or whatever you’re collecting for.”  
Goddammit.  
Of course Alfred didn’t recognize his number. His own god dammed twin brother, and he didn’t recognize Matthews number.   
“Alfred, it’s me, Matthew. Your brother? You remember me, eh?”  
“Oh, yeah, Mattie! Jeez, I can barely understand you. Hey, when are you gonna finally do something about that dumbass accent?”  
“Eh? Oh, yeah, sorry, um, soon. Anyway, I wanted to know if you had any idea about what you wanted to do for the vacation this year.”  
“Vacation? Jeez, Michael, I don’t know. But, um, well, I’m trying to get a few days extra this year.”  
“Really? That’s great!”  
“Yea, yeah, I know. Hey, Michelle, I gotta go, um-Dad! Yeah, I’m coming! Just put it in the trunk!-I gotta go.”  
“Yeah, sure, ok, I….I do too. Eh, bye, Alfred.”  
“Later, Mille!”  
And that was that.

Monday, October 12th, 2015  
11:36 pm  
Pull yourself together.  
The loopy, ornate handwriting, something Matthew inherited from his Papa, could not be any clearer. Surely there had to be something about Matthew, something…..well, something. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on it, but he knew it had to be there. Why wouldn’t there be? He had spent so much time trying to be good, to be likable and kind, and even practicing a flatter, more ‘normal’ accent, but nothing seemed to work. No matter what he did, Matthew always seemed to be forgotten.   
Matthew set his journal on the bedside table and flicked off the lamp.   
Hell, maybe tomorrow would be better, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breath* Wow ok that was actually more emotionally taxing then Whisky Lullabies no joke.


End file.
